Trapsaw
Trapsaw was a weasel/chainsaw-themed kamaitachi monster who was Ripperat's twin brother. Character History Trapsaw is the twin brother of Ripperrat, he is introduce by Cosmo Royale on stage, for which he attempts to prank him in a trap, only for an anvil to fall on him, he encounters the Red Ranger in the city and lays a trap on him, but the Red Ranger walk through it and gets Trapsaw hit by a giant wrecking ball, after introducing himself to the Red Ranger, Ripcon comes in and skulls him for making him look like an idiot, he then tells Trapsaw to go after the other Rangers, for which he does, he has an army of Kodabots attack the Rangers in front of a ribbon tree were the Blue Ranger's father was, annoyed that most of the people could not be prank by a trap he made because of the tree, he prepares to cut it down, but the Blue Ranger's father blocks the monster's path, the monster then attempted to slash him but was kicked by the Blue Ranger, Trapsaw attempted to flee, but gets "cornered" by the Rangers, for he has an army of Kudabots to aid him in battle, the Rangers morphed and makes battle with the monster an his army of Kodabots, Trapsaw does battle with the Blue and Gold Rangers and gets beatdown by the Rangers, he has the Kodabots help him, but both he and the Kodabots were all destroyed by the Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Pink Rangers' Battle Morpher Hyper Mode Hyper Arrow Blast Final Attaclkand the Gold Ranger's Rockstorm Blast Final Attack, he gets Gogantifyed and goes on a rampage on the city, for which the Rangers summoned the Ninja Steel Zords and combined to form the Ninja Steel Megazord to battle Trapsaw, the monster had the upper hand at first, but the Red Ninja Steel Zord goes solo and does a Tornado Spin on Trapsaw, causeing him to get dizzy, Trapsaw was then destroyed by the Ninja Steel Megazord's Master Slash Final Attack. I n the Halloween specie episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel ''"Grave Robber", he appears as one of the monster for the Rangers to fight in the board game Grave Robber along with an army of Kudabots, knowing that they are on a time limit, the Red Ranger manages to sneak behind them and took them all out in just one slash with his Ninja Blade. Personality Trapsaw is, in many ways, the polar opposite of his twin brother Ripperat. While Ripperat is highly aggressive and serious, Trapsaw is bumbling and funny, his overall personaility is quite similar to that of a clown or a jester. Tho despite this, he will take his mission seriously and will do anything to take the Power Stars, he is also shown to get annoyed when no one goes to his traps, as show near the climax of the episode that he was going to cut down the Ribbon Tree due to how everyone is fouces on it. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Trapsaw may or may not be stronger than his brother. *'Durability:' Since he is a cliutz when it comes to setting up traps, Trapsaw often takes a lot of punishment from his own traps. He was smacked over the head by an anvil and only fell over. When fighting the Rangers in the park, Preston kicked him in the side but did little damage. Arsenal *'Chainsaw Arms:' Much like Ripperat preveiously, Trapsaw has a pair of chainsaw on his arms that can be used in combat. **'Energy Empowerment: Trapsaw can charge up his saw arms with purple energy for an increse in power similar to his brother. *'''Traps: Trapsaw can set up a variety of cartoon-like traps, though they typically end up trapping him instead of his intended victims, these three inclued: **'Anvil: '''Trapsaw can set a red colored X on the ground and have a giant anvil fall on the victim. **'Wrecking Ball: 'Trapsaw can set a light orange colored X on the ground and have a giant wreaking ball bash the victim. **'Sink Hole: 'Trapsaw can set a red colored X on the ground and have a sink hole appear under the victim, it appears near the end of the episode, and is the only one to '''not '''trap Trapsaw, but rather Victor Vincent and Monty. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Trapsaw is voiced by David Van Horn Notes * Like his brother, his motif is the yokai ''kamaitachi (鎌鼬, kamaitachi). * Trapsaw's name is very similar to Trapjaw, an antagonist of the animated series, He-Man. * Trapsaw says that he has a mother. * Trapsaw is the third monster to be reused in the same season, the first one was Gremlin from Power Rangers Megaforce and the second was Loafer in a dual role as his twin sister Leisure from Dino Super Charge. * Trapsaw appears almost exclusively in American footage since his Sentai counterpart, Youkai Kamitachi, had his footage used for his twin. Only the Zord battle and the other stock footage is from Ninninger, ** His Zord fight is previously unused footage from the fight between his brother and the Ninja Steel Megazord. See Also * Ripperat - His twin brother * Unnamed mother References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:Galvanax's Warrior Contestants